My Suddenly Famous Life
by Autumn illumination
Summary: 15 year old Naminé Alderson moves to Destiny islands and finds out almost instantly that she lives down the street from Sora and Roxas, Destiny Islands famous twin models. Will she be able to hold her own in a school full of jealous wannabe models?
1. Chapter 1: Models

Hey people! Now this is just an idea that I'm playing around with so it might or might not be continued. I hope this chapter turns out good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The parent's names were my friends idea's.

Chapter 1: Models 

"Naminé sweetie, wake up. We're here." A man whispered shaking his sleeping daughter awake. Naminé yawned and sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her mother came around the car and chuckled, straightening her daughters sleep mussed blond hair.

"Oh for about 4 hours." she said, pulling a box out of the car.

Her mother, Amanda, had the same shoulder length blond hair making Naminé and her look somewhat alike except she has hazel eyes and Naminé has cerulean. She got her blue eyes from her father; Jeremy Naminé slid out of her seat and looked up at her new house.

It was a white colonial with black shutters. She had seen pictures of the inside and outside and noticed that it was much bigger then all her old houses. In fact, all the houses that were in this development were bigger then her old home. She looked down the street at the house that was sitting at the end of the cul-de-sac. It was the biggest house out of all of them.

_I wonder who lives there._ She thought, grabbing her box of art supplies from the backseat. Shrugging it off, she turned to her parents and asked "Can I go see what the rest of the house looks like?" Jeremy placed another box on the ground that was labeled "pots and pans."

"Sure. While you're in there, choose a bedroom, but not the master bedroom, because your mother and I already called it." He laughed. Naminé rolled her eyes, playfully and walked into the house. She made her way up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping at the first room. Curiously, she opened the white door and looked around.

It was in fact the master bedroom that she couldn't have. The room was big and had two other doors, one leading to a walk in closet and the other to a bathroom. She closed the door and opened the one across the hall. It was a small room. Probably like a study.

Naminé opened up the last white door that led to a larger white room then the study. It faced the side yard, but she could live with that. The one thing she liked about this room was that the windows were big and it had a little place to sit and look out. She placed her box down on the floor and put her hands on her hips.

Yep. She definitely could live with this.

Fortunately/unfortunately, the moving van wouldn't be coming for a couple of days so there wasn't really that much to bring in, just the necessities. Until then, they slept in sleeping bags and ate on the floor.

-----+-----

Later that day, Naminé took her sketch book and colored pencils and walked into the backyard which was fairly big. She found shade from the hot July sun under a nearby tree. What she didn't know was that she was being watched by 3 slightly nosey neighbors.

"She's kind of cute." The pudgy raven haired boy said. The blond haired boy next to him shook his head.

"Kind of? Dude, she's hot!"

A brunette girl cleared her throat behind the two making them jump.

"Olette!" They cried, making Naminé look up. She didn't see anything so she went back to drawing.

"Who's hot?" She asked, glaring daggers at the blond. He blushed slightly and mumbled "You are."

"Look, you two need to stop staring at my new neighbor! It's called peeping!" She hissed. The two boys ignored her and looked over the fence again. "Hayner, Pence! Stop!" She yanked them down by the back of their shirts. The two hit the ground, groaning.

Hearing the commotion, Naminé placed her sketch book down and wondered over to the fence. She popped her head over and looked down at 3 teens that were looking up at her. The first to speak was the brunette, supposedly named Olette.

"I am so sorry! My friends were curious as to whom my new neighbors were and they're guys so-"

"It's okay, really. I get that a lot." Naminé said, pulling herself all the way over the fence. "My name's Naminé and you are?" She asked.

"Olette, and this is my nosy boyfriend, Hayner." The blond nodded. "And that's Pence." The raven haired boy waved. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same." Naminé replied, tucking a blond tress behind her ear.

"What did you mean when you said you get that a lot?" Pence asked. Naminé sighed and looked down.

"Well, my father works for this huge company that likes to move him from place to place because he's a photographer. Maybe you've heard of it. Starlight Pictures?"

"Oh my god! No way! He's a photographer for Starlight Pictures! That's unbelievable! Some of the most famous people from around here get photographed by them! And the president of that company lives right down the street!" Olette pointed to the huge house on the cul-de-sac. Well, now she new who lived in the mansion. "And guess what! Their sons are our best friends!" Hayner and Pence nodded.

"Really? So have you ever had your picture taken by the company?"

"No. I've never met any of the photographers but Sora and Roxas have, and their practically famous!"

"They're the twins that always model for the top notch designers on Destiny Islands!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Yep!" Pence said, just as hyper as Olette has been a couple seconds ago. "They are like living the life in that house!" Hayner, who wasn't as hyper as the other two, smirked.

"Do you know how many kids would kill to be Sora and Roxas?" He asked. "Pence may be one of their best friends, but if he had to, he would kill one of them just to get his picture taken."

"We can't forget about Riku or Kairi either." Olette said. "Riku got his picture taken a couple of times because he has long silver hair. Kairi got her picture taken once because she's Sora's girlfriend."

"So…have you ever had YOUR picture taken by the company? I mean, your father _is_ a photographer." Hayner pointed out. Naminé shook her head somewhat sadly.

"I wish, but my dad says it really isn't worth it because he's seen models that starve themselves to look good. It sickens him and both he and my mother won't let me do it."

"That stinks." Pence said, glancing at the house one last time. "Say, how old are you anyway?"

"Me? Oh, I'm 15. And you?"

"We're all 15 too! Boy, you moved into like the best neighborhood. Everyone who lives in those houses…" Olette pointed up and down the street. "Are our best friends and most of them are 15. The only people who aren't are Riku, Wakka, Sora and Roxas. Sora and Roxas just turned 16 July 15th. They're lucky. They're getting their cars soon, because they are starting Drivers Ed. this year. Riku and another friend of ours are already driving."

"Everyone else is starting in the spring." Hayner muttered.

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because he has to ask for a ride instead of taking his own imaginary car." Pence joked, causing everyone to laugh but Hayner.

"Say, do you guys mind showing me around later? I'd love to see what the island looks like." Naminé asked.

"We'd love to!" Olette exclaimed, pulling out a pen. "Here, these are our cell numbers. Do you have a cell phone?" Naminé pulled out her pink razr and smiled. Olette squealed and pulled out her own. "We have the same ones! Kairi and another girl names Selphie do too!"

"Girls and their colors." Pence chuckled, pulling out his silver razr. Hayner laughed tossing his blue one in the air and catching it.

"So we'll come get you at 4:00pm. Olette confirmed. Naminé nodded and walked over to the fence, pulling herself up and over. "Oh and Naminé!" The blond turned around. "There's a gate, just so you know." She opened a gate that almost blended in with the fence. Naminé blushed and started walking backwards to the tree.

"Right…I'll remember that next time!" She laughed, grabbing her stuff and running into the house.

-----+-----

4:00pm came quicker then Naminé expected. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. She could hear the shuffle of feet downstairs and the opening of a door.

"_Why hello. You must be Olette, Hayner, and Pence." _ Her mother's voice could be heard. _"Well she should be down in-"_

"I'm right here." Naminé said, walking down the stairs. She smoothed out her white sun dress and placed her cell in the pocket of her jeans. "I'll be home later. I have my cell with me." She added, following the three teens out the door.

-----+-----

So you've lived in Hallow Bastion, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, back to Radiant Gardens which used to be Hallow Bastion, and now you live here?" Pence asked amazed.

"Yeah! The best part is, my dad said that this time, we are probably here to stay because the head quarters of Starlight Pictures is just on the other side of the island."

"I think you are going to love it here!" Olette exclaimed, locking arms with her. "I moved here in 3rd grade and fell in love with everything this place has to offer. Nice weather, good food, awesome beaches, beautiful sunsets. The list goes on and on!"

"Man, the last time I saw Olette _this_ happy was when she found out she got a kitten for her birthday." Pence said, looking in back at the two giggling girls.

"That cat hates me." Hayner grumbled, crossing his arms, causing Pence to laugh.

"Maybe it's because you dropped her when she was little."

"That's no fair! She bit me!" He defended himself, rubbing the spot where the cat had decided to take a bite out of him.

"Oh come on! It was just a love bite."

"Maybe to you, but to her it was dinner."

"Whatever you say Hayner, whatever you say." The four continued walking to the ice cream parlor which was their last stop on the tour.

When they finally got there, Pence pointed to a table where two guys were sitting. Naminé noticed one had red-orange hair and the other had blond hair.

"Look, Tidus and Wakka are here." He said and ran over to them. Olette started explaining that Tidus and Wakka were the stars of the North Destiny blitzball team and have been best friends since diapers.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Naminé. Naminé, this is Tidus," The Blond waved and gave a friendly "hello". "And that's Wakka." The red head smiled.

"What up?" Wakka asked, pounding fists with Pence and Hayner.

"Not much really, just showing Naminé around town." Hayner said, sitting down in between Tidus and Wakka. Naminé and Olette sat down across from them.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Pence said, walking to the entrance.

"Don't eat it all before you get back!" Hayner yelled. Pence gave him a funny look and rubbed his stomach.

"Awwww, but I'm hungry!" He whined.

"When are you_ not_ hungry?" Tidus asked, throwing his blitzball at the raven haired boy. Pence laughed and threw it back.

"True." And with that, he disappeared into the store. Tidus and Wakka turned to Naminé and stared at her. She blushed and looked away. For her whole life, she hated being stared at because she always thought she did or said something wrong.

"So Naminé, have you seen the school yet?" Tidus asked, twirling his bliztball on one finger. She nodded, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Yeah. It's a very pretty school." She replied, looking into his blue eyes. "I didn't see the inside of it yet because its summer, but it looks pretty big from the outside."

"It is big on the inside. The gym is separated into two parts: The swimming area and the actual basketball court. So you can already imagine how big the gym is." Olette said. "There are downsides to the school though."

"Like what?" Naminé asked, genuinely curious.

"Like school doesn't get out until 4:00pm." Wakka said.

"Don't forget about out uniforms." Hayner added.

"And the teachers expect A's and B's out of you." Olette finished. Pence came back and handed everyone a blue ice cream on a stick. Naminé took hers and sighed.

"Boy this school sounds like it's going to be fun." She stated, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Is this blueberry by the way?"

"Try it, you'll see." He smiled, biting a chunk off of his. Naminé stuck it in her mouth and tasted it. She pulled it out and stared at it funny.

"Well?" Olette asked. Everyone was waiting for her reaction.

"Salty, but sweet." Naminé shrugged and stuck it back in her mouth.

"It's good isn't it?" Olette giggled, watching Naminé nod her head quickly. "I thought so."

An hour later, everyone was walking back home. Wakka didn't take his car because it wasn't that far to the ice cream place from their houses. Before Naminé walked into her yard, she exchanged her cell number with Wakka and Tidus.

"Thanks for showing me around, guys." Naminé said. "This was probably the fastest I've ever made friends. Uh…we are friends, right?"

"Of course!" Olette laughed and hugged the blond. "How about I let you meet everyone else tomorrow…including Sora and Roxas."

"I'd love that! Where are we going to go?" Naminé asked. Olette put her finger to her chin and thought for a couple minutes. Hayner spoke up.

"How about the beach?"

"Hayner that's a great idea!" Olette beamed. "Okay, tomorrow let's say noon." She said. Everyone nodded. "Good. I'll call you then." Olette waved and walked over to her house, the four others following her before splitting off to their designated homes.

Naminé walked into her new bare home with a smiled plastered onto her face. She actually felt 'accepted' here, especially after meeting Olette. And to think that is was purely by accident too.

"Nami, is that you?" Amanda called from the back deck.

"Yeah." She walked outside and noticed that her parents were sitting in lawn chairs sipping coffee out of Styrofoam cups. Naminé looked up at the sky and continued smiling at the sunset. Her father turned around and noticed her smile.

"Was the tour good?" He asked, dumbly. Naminé walked over and sat down on the deck.

"The tour was great! I made five new friends already! But that isn't the best part. The best part is that they are best friends with Sora and Roxas, you know, the twins who model for Starlight Pictures. They live right down the street in that huge house!"

"We know." Her father said, smirking at Naminé's reaction.

"I know you know! Why didn't you tell me that we are living so close to them?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Surprise." Amanda said flatly, drinking her coffee. Naminé glared at her mother. "Honestly honey, we really didn't think that it was that big of a deal. In fact, we thought you knew."

"Well I didn't!" She exclaimed, grabbing her father's coffee and taking a sip. "Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Oh there's this cute little coffee shop downtown." Amanda said. "Here, do you want the rest of mine?"

"Nah, but thanks anyway. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and draw."

"Okay hunny. We'll see you later." Jeremy called, watching her walk into the house. She walked up the stairs and into her new room. She grabbed her sketch book and sat down on the little sitting area by her window, looking up at the sunset.

"Beautiful."

Well, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, but please, don't be brutal! This story was originally going to be angsty and sad, but then I thought if I added those parts in, the story would go the way I have sort of planned it. So don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

**Wow, I can't believe that I wrote something that people like. I guess it's not all that bad. I'm still playing around with this so don't get your hopes up. You're nice reviews help though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The parent's names were my friends ideas. **

**Chapter 2…enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

_Bzzzt Bzzzt_

"Huh?" Naminé slowly opened her eyes to a brand new day. The sun was shining in her curtainless windows and she could hear her parents walking around downstairs. The familiar buzzing of her cell phone caught her attention. She felt around for it and flipped it open, yawning.

"Hello?"

"Morning sleepy head. Did I wake you?" Olette asked. Naminé sat up and stretched, looking at the time.

10:36am

"Oh no, I've been up for awhile." She lied, getting out of her sleeping bag and accidentally yawing again. Olette smirked on the other end.

"Oh really, because I called you earlier and you didn't pick up. I mean, surely you could have not heard it or you could've been doing something or-"

"Okay, okay. You caught me." She laughed, digging through her purple duffle bag, looking for her brush. She pulled it out and walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She hated the fact that when she slept, her hair would always knot up, because of how she laid on it.

"Anyway, I wanted to make sure we were still on for our beach plans, later. Everyone else is going and they really want to meet you, especially Selphie. She's has a thing about meeting new people. Big bone crushing hugs." Olette warned, causing Naminé to laugh on the other end. "I'm not joking!"

"Speaking from experience?" She mused. "And yes, we are definitely still on for the beach later." Naminé couldn't help think that she sounded overly excited, but could you blame her? She was going to meet Sora and Roxas Hikaru! She had a secret crush on Roxas for half her life which made waiting that much more unbearable.

"Great! I'll see you then!"

"Okay, bye!" She closed her phone and walked back to her room, putting the brush back in the bag and looking for clothes and a bathing suit. She settled on her light blue bikini, white shorts, and a white tank top.

-----+-----

Naminé, Olette, Hayner, and Pence walked down to the beach around noon and set up their towels. Luckily the beach wasn't too crowded, giving them a little privacy from all the other crazed fan girls. Naminé had to wonder though; "_If they really are that famous, why do they go to public school?"_ Another thought that crossed her mind was; _"Why does a public school have uniforms?" _She shrugged it off and continued to put sun tan lotion on.

The two girls watched Pence and Hayner sand surf and laughed every time they fell down. When one fell down, the other crashed into them and also fell down. They also almost hit some other beachgoers including a little girl who was happily building a sandcastle. Then four other people arrived on the beach and walked over to Olette and Naminé.

"Oh, hey guys!" Olette said, jumping up. She pulled Naminé up with her and smiled. Naminé took off her sunglasses and was face to face with her childhood to teenage crush, Roxas. He had the most amazing beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and she could already feel herself blushing like crazy, especially when he looked right at her.

"Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, meet Naminé Alderson. She's the new girl whose father works for Starlight Pictures as a photographer. Naminé, I'm sure you know Sora and Roxas." The twins waved. "And this is Riku and Kairi." The silver haired and Auburn smiled.

"So, your father is a photographer?" Sora asked, plopping down on the sand and pulling his tee shirt off. Naminé blushed…again and nodded. "What's his name? Maybe we've seen him before."

"Jeremy. Jeremy Alderson."

"Hmmm…oh yeah we have seen him before!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas looked at him funny.

"We have?" He asked, sitting down on a fold up beach chair with a sun on it.

"Yeah, it was last year, back when we were in Radiant Gardens. We modeled those really awesome clothes for two new up and coming designer stores."

"Were the stores called Trendy Wendy's and Frankie's Fashion?" Naminé asked. Sora thought for a moment and nodded. She remembered when her dad came home saying he had photographed the Hikaru twins for the first issue of Frankie's Fashion. Trendy Wendy's was the girl version of that store. She also remembered that those two stores were over priced and the only people who shopped there were the rich and famous; Two qualities that Sora and Roxas have.

"You must be pretty famous." Kairi assumed, rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms. Naminé shook her head.

"Well actually, my parents don't 'approve' of modeling. They don't want me to end up starving myself in order to look good."

"Then why is your dad a photographer?" Riku asked, grabbing his surf board. Naminé had always wondered that. _Why_ was he a photographer if he hated it so much? She figured if was probably because of the pay and shrugged it off.

"I don't know." She sighed. Tidus, Wakka, and a new girl walked over to them. Pence and Hayner ran up to the group, pounding fists with the guys.

"Hey guys. I see you've met Naminé. We met her last night." Tidus bragged, jamming his surf board into the sand.

"I didn't, though!" A bubbly brunette walked over to Naminé and inspected her. Naminé crossed her arms and stared at the brunette until she stopped. Just then, the brunette squealed and shook her hand almost violently. "My name is Selphie and I love your hair!"

Naminé blushed and smiled. Her hair and her eyes were probably what she was most complimented on. Everyone at her old school loved her hair. She honestly didn't think it was _that_ great, but it wasn't like she wasn't going to take the compliment.

"Thank you." Naminé replied being pulled into a tight hug.

"Your welcome!" Selphie exclaimed, tightening her death grip. Naminé glanced helplessly at Olette and Kairi. Olette snickered and gave her an "I told you so" look. Kairi looked at Olette, confused, but decided to help her new friend out.

"Uh…Selphie, you might want to let go of Naminé before you break her in half." Kairi lightly pulled the brunette off and Naminé let out a sigh of relief. She mouthed 'thank you' and sat down on her towel, putting her sunglasses back on. Tidus and Wakka grabbed their surfboards.

"Anyone coming? Da waves look perfect." Wakka said. Riku, Pence, and Hayner nodded and the five ran down to the water, leaving Sora and Roxas to be the only guys up at the towel. It wasn't like they were going to complain though.

"So, Naminé, are you going to be attending North Destiny High in the fall?" Sora asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung over them.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I like school. People at my old school thought I was weird because I like school. They actually wanted me to be a cheerleader instead." Naminé laughed at the idea. "I can't picture myself as a cheerleader."

"Why not? Your pretty, blond, blue eyed…you'd make a great cheerleader!" Kairi said, resting her head on her hand. Naminé thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess…" She trailed off, watching Olette draw things in the sand with her finger.

"Well, I like school." Olette said, placing her hand on Naminé's shoulder. She giggled when she felt Naminé breathe another sigh of relief. It seems she's been doing that a lot lately. Olette could relate though. When she moved here in 3rd grade, it took her a lot longer then two days to make friends and the people at school were jealous of her. She could only hope that they wouldn't try to do anything too mean.

"I like school too!" Selphie cried out, giggling like mad. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked noticing the looks she was receiving from her friends. "It's true!"

"Oh please! You only like school because of the 'cute boys'." Roxas said using air quotes. Selphie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"That's so not true!"

"Then maybe it's because your friends with famous cute models that happen to be boys." Kairi teased causing everyone to laugh but Selphie. She stuck her tongue at out them, frowning.

"You guys are really mean!" She pouted, putting on her sunglasses and rolling over, fake crying. Everyone ignored her and turned their attention back to Naminé.

"You're going into the 10th grade, right?" Sora asked, taking his iPod out and turning it on. Naminé nodded, wondering how much expensive stuff they really had. "Did your old school have uniforms?"

"No, but when I lived in Twilight Town, that school had uniforms." She replied, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip.

"So, you're familiar with it?"

Naminé nodded, shoving the bottle of water back into her bag. She thought about the uniforms for a second. Her old school uniform was a white blouse with a plaid blue skirt and a matching tie with black shoes and knee high socks.

"What do the uniforms here look like?" She asked. Kairi lay back, smirking and waited. Just then Selphie shot up squealing and completely forgot her sad crying act.

"They are so cute! A white blouse and black sweater vest with NDH sewn in gold on the front. A black pleated slightly short skirt with knee high white socks and black dress shoes! The guys have a black dress shirt with NDH sewn in gold on the breast pocket, black pants and black dress shoes. A lot of black, I know. Oh and the gym uniforms are a plain yellow tee with the NDH in black on the back and black shorts…slightly short shorts."

Everyone stared at her again.

"Wow." Naminé whispered. "I guess you know your uniform." She joked, still trying to piece together what she heard.

"A couple minutes later, the five in the water had run up to the towels, dripping salty water all over everyone. Kairi had tipped her sunglasses and stared at them.

"Tidus, move! You're blocking my sun!" Selphie whined, taking off her sunglasses. She sat up and glared at the blond. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Your sun? Since when do _you_ own the sun? Last time I checked, no one-OW!" Selphie kicked the back of his leg, forcing him to face plant into the sand. Everyone started laughing when he stood up.

"Hey look! It's the sand man!" Sora laughed, pointing at the poor boy with a mouth full of sand. He spit it out at him and coughed a couple of times. He could still crunch down on the leftover sand.

"Thanks Selph." _Spit _"I always wondered what the sand tasted like."

"There's a lot more where that came from." Selphie hissed, causing Tidus to back away slowly. Naminé chuckled in her mind. '_Selphie really likes her sun. And Tidus is an idiot for tempting her.'_

Naminé pulled her water bottle back out. "Tidus, would you like some water to wash down the sand?" She giggled, waving the bottle in front of his face. He rolled his eyes, taking it from her, mumbling a quick "thanks" and took a long sip.

Riku shook his silver hair and water flung everywhere getting everyone went. They all glared at him this time. "What's with all the mad faces?" He asked, clueless to the previous moment with Tidus. Selphie jumped up and tried to get in his face which didn't work too well, considering the fact that Riku was like a foot taller then her.

"You got us wet you big meanie!" She poked his chest multiple times until he grabbed her wrist.

"You big meanie?" He questioned, looking around. "Is she for real?"

"You want Tidus's fate?" She asked, standing on her toes.

"Try it." He blew in her face. Before Selphie could do anything, Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Naminé was surprised that Selphie would even consider taking on Riku, her being the smallest in the group. She may be small, but she sure is strong. Kairi stood up.

"Does anybody feel like going in the ocean?" She asked, dropping her sunglasses on her towel. Everyone, but Roxas and Naminé jumped up and ran down to the water. Roxas looked over at her and noticed she wasn't moving an inch so he sat down next to her.

"How come you're not going in?" He asked. She sighed and looked away.

"No reason." She said, grabbing a fist full of sand and watching it slip through her hand. Roxas could think of multiple reasons why she didn't want to go in, but he didn't want to force the reason out of her so he stood up and looked out at the ocean. "You just wouldn't understand." He heard her say. Roxas sat back down and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I've never been in the ocean before! Only pools." She snapped, facing away from him. He gave her a somewhat shocked expression, but quickly changed it to a smiled when he noticed she had faced him again. "Why are you smiling?"

"That's it? That's the reason why you don't want to go in? Because you've never actually been in the ocean before?"

"Yes! I think I'm going to step on something or be pulled out by the undertow or even drown!" She exclaimed, dramatically. Roxas laughed and shook his head. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, really, but you worry too much. First, the ocean is clear so you can see the bottom and you won't have to worry about stepping on anything. Second, don't worry, the undertow isn't that strong and third, the waves may be big, but you can't be scared of them or you'll never get in. Just look at everyone who surfs; they're in water that's way over their heads." Naminé thought long and hard about what he said. Everything he said was in fact true, but she still wasn't sure. Roxas stood back up and held out his hand. Naminé looked up at him and then at his hand. She smiled and took it, being pulled up by the blond.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She whispered, blushing.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked, even though he heard her perfectly fine the first time. He just loved being ass about being right or helping something like Naminé's fear of the ocean.

"I said thanks." She laughed, being pulled down to the water. Roxas didn't let go of her hand as they ventured into deeper water. He also didn't know that the blush that was currently tattooed onto her face was from them holding hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked when they were in up to her shoulders. She noticed then that Roxas was in fact taller then her by a few inches. She nodded, splashing the water around. The splashed hit him and he lightly splashed her back.

"Hey!" She giggled, really splashing him. He shook his completely wet hair all over her and laughed.

"Hay is for horses." He said, pulling her out a little deeper. She could just barely touch the sand which freaked her out a little. It's not like she would tell him that though. She had a feeling he knew because he gripped her hand a little tighter. They heard yelling from Riku and Wakka to swim like they've never swam before and looked behind him. "Oh no. Hold your breath and don't let go!" He said, pulling her quickly back toward the shore. The wave beat them to it and knocked both clean off their feet sending them to the shore.

Roxas quickly pulled Naminé up above the water as the waved crashed into shore and noticed she was smiling. Coughing, but smiling. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The wave had carried them practically back to shore. She also noticed that Sora and Kairi were in the same predicament.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still holding her hand. She looked up at him and started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, pulling him back out again. He stopped her though.

"You want to go back out there?" He asked, unbelievably.

"Of course I do! And it's all thanks to you!" She quickly hugged him and continued pulling him back out. They swam over to everyone else when they were about shoulder deep again.

"You two got owned by a wave!" Pence yelled pointing a finger at them. Roxas hit his arm and rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you on your surfboard Pence…you're lucky if you stay balanced for 5 seconds." He shot back, earning laughs from everyone.

"Hey, don't take it so personally. Kairi and Sora got swept back to shore too." He burst out laughing. "But that's because they were being all kissy face." Sora and Kairi splashed him.

"Say, why are you two holdin' hands?" Wakka asked, looking at the two. They quickly let go when they noticed everyone was staring. Naminé really needed to control her blushing problem because you could probably see her face from space.

"No reason." Roxas said, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone let it go and went back to wave hopping.

-----+-----

"Thanks again guys! I had fun!" Naminé said, waving to the group. They waved back and started walking to their own houses. Naminé had learned that Kairi lived across the street from her, so Kairi had made her promise that if she needed anything; she'll just come right over. She promised and got her cell phone number along with everyone else's that she didn't get the night before.

Naminé walked into her new house and gasped. There were things! Living room things! Couches, chairs, a TV! The moving truck must have arrived a day early. Thank god too. She didn't like sleeping on the floor unless she had to.

"Mom?" Naminé called out, peaking in the kitchen. Amanda turned around with a bright smile plastered on her face. She was holding a bowl of fruit and had been feeding it to the blender.

"Oh honey, your home. The stuff arrived while you were out!" She said, shoving more fruit into the blender. Naminé wanted to stay 'no duh' but she didn't for obvious reasons. She couldn't afford to be grounded her second night here. "Your father and I put your stuff up in your room, so you can unpack it anytime you want. So, how was the beach?"

"Pretty good. I got to finally meet Roxas and Sora and they're a lot nicer then I expected them to be." She replied, sitting on one of the counters.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked, wiping her hands on a dish rag. Naminé shrugged and kicked her legs. She could tell her mom wanted details. Growing up, she would always go to her mother because she knew she could trust her with secrets. She didn't want to just come out and say 'I absolutely love Roxas!', but she had a feeling that's what her mother wanted her to say.

"Well, you know how famous people are. They seem really nice, but then when you meet them in person, you find out that the famous person is a big fat jerk that is self centered and doesn't really care about anyone. That isn't the case with Roxas and Sora. Sora is just a fun loving teen and Roxas is…well caring.

"Does Nami have a wittle crush?" Amanda teased, hitting the 'on' button on the blender and drowning out all of Naminé's 'NO's and 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME's.

"I'm going upstairs." She grumbled, hopping off the counter. Amanda stopped the blender and offered her a smoothie. Naminé smiled and took the drink, running upstairs. She heard her mom yell _'don't spill it!'_ and shut her door. Unfortunately, she had boxes to unpack. The only one she was going to unpack that night though was the box labeled 'bed sheets'.

-----+-----

"Naminé, are you asleep?" Her mother asked, knocking on the door. She didn't get an answer so she opened the door to find that her daughter was in fact fast asleep on her bed, the sketchbook lying next to her. Amanda walked over and picked it up. The picture was of two blonds holding hands in the ocean. She smiled, placing the sketchbook on the nightstand and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She turned the light off and shut the door with an 'I so knew it' look on her face.

* * *

**Well, I hope that's good. There were some things in this chapter that I hated and others that I liked, but that goes for every writer, right? Anyway, chapter 3 and 4 are going to have time skips in them. Chapter 3 is I think 32 days that she has been there already and then in chapter 4 it is the first day of school (which is like 18 days after chapter 3). I hope that made sense! If it didn't, I'll explain in those chapters. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3: So Close

**Eeep! Time for a big apology! I haven't updated in like over a month! -hides- **

**Wow, where has the time gone? I've been so busy with summer ending and school starting that I completely had no time for this. I unfortunately will probably only update this story on the weekends because it's like the only free time I get…sort of. Well, to make up for it, this chapter is longer then the others.**

**Well like I said at the end of the last chapter; this chapter takes place 32 days after Naminé moved to the island. Yeah I know, that's like a month but the only reason I did that is so I can get closer to the school chapter which will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

I present to you…

Chapter 3: So close

August 20th

Meaning just 15 more days until school starts. It also meant that Naminé had officially been on the island for 32 days. Over those 32 days, she had gotten much closer to all her new friends and learned what their personalities were really like.

Roxas: A deep thinker: Can be distant at times and not always the fun-loving teen like Sora is.

Sora: A goof: Can be serious, but for the most part, he's like a clown. Sometimes he can even get on his friends' nerves.

Kairi: A shopper: Loves to shop all the time. Also loves the color pink considering the fact that her entire room is filled with pink, fluffy things.

Riku: Macho man: Thinks he's all that because he is the oldest and has more muscles then anyone else.

Selphie: A romanticist: Thinks anything that has to do with romance is the cutest thing in the world. Her attitude and size are not to be underestimated.

Olette: School lover: Gets straight A's in everything and ends up helping everyone else when they don't get something. She is also pretty athletic.

Hayner: Challenge taker: He doesn't like to back down from a challenge. He'll do pretty much anything to prove that he isn't weak.

Pence: Laid back: Doesn't really worry all too much, except if he doesn't do well in school. Then Olette comes in to save the day.

Tidus: Jock # 1: Major athlete. He loves anything that has to do with blitzball and he's even on his schools team. Wakka is the exact same type of person Tidus is; he's just older.

Naminé herself had noticed a change of personality after hanging out with everyone. She was more open and a little louder. She could still be her soft-spoken self, but only when she was in a new environment.

Two days ago, the group celebrated Hayner's 16th birthday. Everyone took note that Kairi's birthday was the next to come, being a little over two weeks away. Then it was Pence's whose fell on the 23rd of September. Surprisingly, Naminé and Olette were only two days apart. Olette's birthday fell on the 26th of October while Naminé's fell on the 28th, but enough with birthdays.

-----+-----

"Naminé, could you please go get the mail?" Amanda asked, sticking her head in her daughter's room. Naminé looked up from her sketchpad and nodded, putting it down and standing up. She quickly slipped on her white sandals and headed for the door. When Naminé got outside she spotted Kairi watering the flowers in her front yard and ran down to the end of her driveway, waving.

"Hey!" She yelled across the street, grabbing the mail out of the mailbox. Kairi looked over at her and smiled, turning the hose off.

"Oh, hey Naminé. It looks like your school uniform arrived." She pointed to the box that hung in a bag, around the mailbox. _That must have been why my mother wanted me to go get the mail'_ she thought, unhooking the bag and looking over at Kairi.

"You want to come over when you're done watering the flowers?" Naminé asked. Kairi placed her finger in the air as if to say "one minute" and ran up to the side of her house, shutting off the water and ran back down, crossing the street.

"Done." She replied and the two laughed, walking up to the house.

-----+-----

"Come on, hurry! Open it!" Kairi exclaimed, watching eagerly as Naminé poked a knife through the tape and slowly cut it.

"Do you want me slice my finger off?" She asked, pulling the knife out and placing it on the counter. Kairi giggled, nervously, looking out the window.

"Not really. Sorry." She said, looking back at the box again. Naminé rolled her eyes playfully and intentionally continued to open the box real slow. Kairi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Hurry!"

"What's the rush Kai? It looks just like yours!" Naminé said, pulling the top off and looking in.

"I know but I wanted to see your face when you opened it revealing your new uniform!" She explained, watching her carefully take it out. Naminé gave Kairi a confused look, but shook it off, holding the skirt up to her. Amanda wondered into the kitchen and over to the girls, placing a glass on the counter.

"Is that your new uniform?" She asked, peering inside the box to see. Naminé and Kairi nodded, emptying the rest of the box.

"Selphie described these perfectly." Naminé whispered, feeling the material between her fingers. "They feel so comfortable."

"Wait until you try them on!" Kairi said, lightly pushing Naminé to the bathroom. She walked in and shut the door, leaving Kairi and her mother to wait in the living room. When she did come back out, Kairi, who was sitting on the loveseat, jumped up and gave a 'Selphie squeal'. Her mother clapped.

"Well…?" She asked, giving a shy spin. "What do you think…honestly?"

"I honestly think you look adorable!" Her mother said, giving her daughter a hug. Kairi giggled, nodding and walked over to the blondes.

"You'll fit right in at school!" She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Naminé breathed a small sigh of relief. _"At least I look good." _She thought giving another spin in her new uniform before walking back into the bathroom to change.

-----+-----

Later that day, after Kairi went back home, Roxas had come over. The two had wondered into the finished basement which had turned into the family-ish game room over the past two weeks. You could say it was mostly a 'hang out' room because of the plasma TV on the wall, pool table in the middle of the room, and bar counter complete with barstools.

"So, I hear your new uniform arrived in the mail today." Roxas said, collapsing on the couch. They had just come in from tossing a ball back and forth for an hour. Naminé sat down, handing him a bottle of water and nodded.

"Kairi tell you?" She asked, grabbing the TV remote off the small table in front of the couch and turned it on. Roxas shook his head, taking a sip of his water.

"No actually Sora told me. I guess he heard from Kairi. I wouldn't be surprised though. Unless it's a secret, don't expect too much to stay with her…or Selphie for that matter. Olette's okay though." He explained, watching her flip through channel after channel, not finding anything good on. She sighed, turning the TV off and stood up with a small frown on her face. Roxas chuckled and received a glare from her. She sat back down and grabbed a pillow holding it over her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, removing the pillow and looked at him, sitting up a little.

"Sure"

"How come I've lived here a month already and I've never seen the inside of your house? I-I'm not trying to be nosey or anything- just kind of curious."

"I don't know how you'll react." He whispered, looking away from her gaze.

"How I'll _react_?" She asked, spinning the bottle of water around in her hands. He sighed, and nodded, catching the sadness in her voice.

"Ah, never mind." He said, standing up. "C'mon." He held out his hand. Naminé looked at it curiously and then took it being pulled up. That moment reminded her of when they first met on the beach and she had confessed that she had never swum in the ocean before. Then he took her by the hand, pulling her up and the two went in.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him out the basement door. He laughed a little and pulled her along.

"To my house. You wanted to see the inside, didn't you?"

-----+-----

Roxas took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open. Naminé walked in first and gasped, looking around at all the expensive things that lined the walls along with pictures of him and Sora. She took a deep breath and smiled at the sent of apple pie.

"Wow, Roxas. This is amazing. Your house is so warm and inviting." She whispered, looking through an open door that led to the kitchen. He smiled and brought her into the kitchen, getting slightly hungry with the smell of apple pie lingering all around them. A woman had her back turned to the two teens that had just walked in, humming a tune and placing a freshly baked pie on a cooling rack. She turned around and smiled at the two.

"Well hello there Roxas. Who is this?" She asked, walking over to them. The women stood a little bit taller then Roxas and shared his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mom, this is Naminé. Naminé this is my mother, Claire." He introduced. Naminé shyly smiled at the women and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Hikaru."

"It's very nice to meet you too, but please, call me Claire." She said, walking over to the pots and pans that were scattered about. "Roxas has told me so much about you. I wish we could've met sooner."

"Yeah…" Roxas mumbled, taking Naminé's hand. "Well, we're off to see the rest of the house." And with that, the two walked back into the room with all the paintings and expensive things.

"Your mother seems very nice." Naminé said, following him into the living room.

"She is. She also can get pretty goofy and when that happens, it's kind of embarrassing." He explained, walking into another new room which was probably the study considering it looked like a library with a computer in the corner of the room.

"So I take it that's where Sora gets his goofiness?

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied, walking back into the main room and up the stairs. Naminé looked at the pictures that were hanging on the wall of Sora and Roxas. They were little kids in the picture, which made them look even cuter.

"How come you don't have any maids or butlers?" She asked, sounding a bit childish. Roxas sighed and looked at her.

"That's the kind of question I was expecting you to ask eventually. We do have a maid, but she only comes on Sunday. No butlers though. Again, it's not like we're famous." He said continuing down the hall.

"Oh" She whispered, following him like a lost puppy. Roxas pointed to two doors at the end of the hall.

"That's my parent's room." He turned to two doors that were in front of them. "And this," He paused and opened the door. "This is Sora's and my room."

"Holy. Moly." She gasped, looking around the room. It was huge, but she expected it to be because it was also Sora's room too. The walls were a dark navy blue with an equally dark carpet that Naminé couldn't exactly tell what the color was. Two queen sized beds rested in the corners of the room with two nightstands next to them. A desk occupied another corner of the room with a small black laptop sitting on it, next to a regular dell Inspiron.

Naminé also noticed a 50-inch Panasonic plasma flat screen TV that hung on the wall. A tan leather couch was below it where Sora was sitting with another small black laptop on the table that was in front of the couch.

"Naminé…? Naminé say something." Roxas said, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her shock and looked at him. Sora turned around and smirked at her reaction to the room. Kairi's was the same.

"Wow."

"Hey guys!" He greeted, waving casually and turning back to his laptop. Naminé gave a small wave and walked over to a wall with pictures of the two hanging up. One particularly cute one caught her eye. Sora and Roxas were probably nine when it was taken.

The two were wearing black t-shirts and black baggy jeans with matching flame designs on the bottoms. Roxas had blue flames while Sora had the original red and orange. They were both sitting so that one leg was pulled up to their bodies with the flame facing the camera and the other leg was under that one. And the finishing touch-they were both giving piece signs to the camera. Under the picture was the title "_Destiny Islands Cutest Twins"_. Naminé examined the photo a little longer before turning to Roxas.

"You won the title _Cutest Twins_?" She asked, giggling. "That picture is pretty cute." Sora started laughing.

"Everyone says that! It must be true!" He said, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Roxas shook his head and sat down in front of the computer. Naminé walked over and sat down next to Sora on the couch. She noticed his laptop had the name of the school on it.

"Sora, did you get that computer from school or something?" She asked, pointing to the laptop.

"Yeah. It's required that all students take multimedia all throughout high school. I don't know why though. They also require you to take gym all throughout high school too." He said, going back to his game of solitaire. Roxas walked over and plopped himself next to Naminé on the couch.

"You'll probably get your laptop on the first day." Roxas replied, kicking his shoes off and putting them up on the coffee table.

"Oh, okay." She said, thinking about the first day of school and what awaited her. She was already nervous and school didn't start for another two weeks. She noticed Roxas was smirking at Sora and wondered why, but she got her answer when Sora shut off his laptop and stood up.

"Hey Sora mom made an apple pie." He said, causing a huge smile to spread across Sora's face.

"Really? I love apple pie!" And with that, the brunette had run off, downstairs. Naminé wondered if Roxas had intentionally got rid of Sora or if he was just joking around, but she could have sworn she heard Roxas curse under his breath when a man walked in right after Sora had left.

"Roxas, tomorrow you and Sora start modeling back to school clothes for those non-private losers." The brunette man said, causing the blonde the groan.

"Dad!" He whisper-hissed when he remembered Naminé was there. "This is Naminé. Naminé this is my dad, William."

"You can call me Will. It's a pleasure to meet you Naminé. Roxas has told me much about you."

"Oh he has, has he?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Roxas blushed, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"Well anyway, I just thought I should tell you that tomorrow you've got to model. It was nice meeting you Naminé. Take care."

"It was nice meeting you too!" She said, as he walked out the door. "Well, I suppose I should go too. Dinner will probably be ready soon."

Roxas nodded and stood up, pulling her up with him. Naminé blushed when she realized that they were still holding hands. Roxas quickly let go and laughed a little.

"Uh…I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Promise?" She asked, causing him to blush a little.

"Promise." He said, watching her walk out of his room. He figured he should have walked her to the door, but he decided not to, feeling like it would make it a bit uncomfortable between them. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it backwards looking up at his ceiling. Just then Naminé stuck her head back into the room, causing Roxas to sit up and give her a questioning look.

"Oh and Roxas," He straightened up a little, still staring at her, waiting for what else she had to say. "Thanks for showing me your house."

"Your welcome." He replied, falling back onto his bed. Naminé smiled, walking back down the hallway, thinking how cute he looked just then.

-----+-----

The next day, Naminé had her cell with her everywhere she went, waiting for Roxas to call. She knew she had been acting slightly different lately, but she didn't care. She would just have to keep waiting and waiting and-

"_Ring."_

Naminé gasped and grabbed her phone, flipping it open without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nami!"_

"Oh, hello Olette." Naminé sighed, switching her phone to the other hand and walked into her room. She sat on her bed and sighed again, catching Olette's attention.

"_What's wrong?"_

"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired." She lied, picking up a picture of her and everyone on the beach, making a big sandcastle. She giggled in her head remembering that Riku had pushed Sora backwards and he landed on top of the sandcastle completely demolishing it.

"_It doesn't sound like nothing, but I won't pry." _

Naminé was really thankful that she had met Olette and everyone else. She noticed that they all really cared for each other and always wanted to try and help. It was one thing that Naminé's old friends never did.

"_Anyway, Kairi, Selphie, and I are planning a sleepover on Friday and we wanted to know if you would like to join?"_

"Sure! Whose house is it going to be at?" She asked, grabbing a small hand mirror off her bedside table and looked at herself.

"_We don't know yet."_

"What if we had it here?" She asked her reflection and then placed the mirror back on the table.

"_That would work! Go ask!"_

"Okay, Okay, hold on."

Naminé returned after about a minute and a half of convincing her mother and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed her cell and brought it to her ear, smiling happily.

"Olette? She said we could have it here!"

"_Great, I'll pass the word onto the other two. Talk to you later!"_

"Bye." She closed her phone, looking around her room with the smile still in place. Day after tomorrow, she will be hosting her first sleepover…ever.

-----+-----

That night, there was a knock at Naminé's bedroom door. She placed her sketchbook on the table and sunk into her bed more, sighing. She was a little gloomy because she never got her call from Roxas. He had even promised her that he'd call.

"Come in." She said, looking at her white duvet cover. The only way that she'd cheer up is if she got a call from Roxas, even if it was already was 10:00pm.

"Naminé?"

Naminé gasped, glancing up; a big smiled spreading across her face along with another one of her famous blushes.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed, practically jumping out of bed. His eyes widened a bit at her sudden excitement and then he started to blush a little too. She realized that she was only in a tank top and shorts and she felt her face heating up even more.

"Uh, w-what are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the window.

"W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park, but if you're about to go to bed…" He trailed off, quickly looking at her to see was her expression was. She giggled, nodding a little.

"I was going to go to bed, but I'd love to go to the park first." She replied, walking over to her closet. "Give me a second, okay?"

"Okay." He said and walked out of her room, still blushing. He was screaming at himself in his head about how he should've asked her a lot earlier. Naminé opened her door a couple minutes later, wearing long light blue pants with a white t-shirt.

"Ready." She said, walking down the stairs, Roxas following close behind. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading magazine when Naminé and Roxas walked by. "Roxas and I are going to the park for a little while. I'll be home before 11:30." She said. Her mother looked at the two and nodded.

"Alright, have fun." She chuckled, going back to her magazine. The blondes blushed again, walking out the front door. Naminé mentally shot her mother for embarrassing her like that. It seems that all parents like to torture their children.

-----+-----

Roxas and Naminé had been walking around the park for about a half-hour before they decided to sit down on one of the park benches under a tree. It was a beautifully clear night with just a soft wind that blew past them, signaling that autumn was coming. Naminé looked up at the sky, thinking of a question that's been bugging her for a while.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I'm just a little confused. Why would you want to go to a public school if you were so famous? Or even hang out with the people around you?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flare up. Suddenly, the ground was a lot more interesting then the silent seconds that were being exchanged between them. Roxas looked at her strangely and shook his head.

"North Destiny High isn't a public school." He said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "And I go there because I like to see my friends. People always think just because Sora and I model means that we have to be treated like kings. Well, the only real reason that we're somewhat famous is because we are the only twins on Destiny Islands that model, but I'm sure there are others."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked." She whispered feeling embarrassed that she asked such a stupid question. When she felt weight on her small shoulder she looked up and saw Roxas's hand on it.

"No, I should be sorry." He sighed, looking away from her. "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. To answer you're other question; again I prefer to hang out with normal people. To tell you the truth, I don't even like modeling! Sora's getting sick of it too."

"Then why do you continue to do it if you don't like it?"

"Because I get paid for what I do." He replied, sadly standing up. She stood up next to him and crossed her arms, giving him an angry look. "What?"

"So money is more important to you then your own happiness?"

"No, but…I just can't explain it to you." He walked over to the fountain that took up a good part of the bench area. Naminé followed him, feeling a little sorry she said that. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the fountain and started playing around with the water.

"You still never told me." She said randomly, splashing the water around. He gave her a funny look and sat down next to her.

"Told you what?"

"You still never told me about how the modeling went today. I mean, I'm just curious and all."

"Oh, it was okay." He answered, looking into her cerulean eyes. He loved her eyes and not because it was almost the same color as his, but because they always looked so bright and lively and even…a little alluring. Slowly, he leaned closer to her and noticed she had closed her eyes knowing what was coming. They were so close, he could feel her breath just lightly tickling his lips.

"Bzzzt bzzzt." 

Naminé opened her eyes in surprise and quickly pulled away, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket. Roxas fell forward, landing in the fountain. "_That was such a Sora move."_ He thought coughing a little. Naminé flipped open her cell phone and extended her hand to help him out.

"Hello? Oh, no it's okay. Goodbye." She hung up and blushed, giggling mostly at the shivering cold Roxas and the fact that it was a-

"Wrong number?" He asked, wringing out his wet shirt.

"Yeah. I think we should head home, so you don't catch a cold." She said noticing the Goosebumps all over his arms.

"Y-yeah. O-okay." His teeth chattered, noisily as they started walking home. He couldn't believe how close he was to kissing her! _But then that stupid phone rang messing everything up and I fell into a fountain_. _Only Sora could be that clumsy._ He thought. Roxas didn't even want to know what Naminé was thinking about.

-----+-----

Friday night came a lot quicker then Naminé expected. The past day or so she had only one thought that wouldn't leave her alone; that 'almost' kiss with Roxas. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Olette.

The doorbell rang causing Naminé to jump up from the dining room table and run over to it, throwing it open. She was face to face with her three friends who had sleeping bags and backpacks.

"Hi everyone! C'mon in!" She waved, stepping aside to let the girls pass. Once Selphie was in she immediately dropped her stuff down on the ground and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Hey Nami!" She squealed, squishing her again. "Thanks for inviting us over!"

"I-It's no p-problem Selphie, just please, let go!" She begged trying so desperately to get out of the death hug her friend had her in. Finally Selphie let go and scooped all her stuff back up, following Naminé into the basement.

"So what have you been up to?" Kairi asked, dropping her own stuff next to the couch. Naminé shrugged, pushing the small table out of the way and then moved onto the couch.

"Not much really. I went to the park with Roxas the other night."

"With Roxas? What did you two do?" Selphie asked, causing Naminé to flush a dark shade of red. She grabbed a smoothie off the try her mother had brought down earlier and began to drink it. The other three grabbed their own smoothies off the tray and waited for Naminé to spill.

"It's okay Naminé, you can tell us." Olette assured, taking a long sip of her drink. Naminé plopped down on her sleeping bag and motioned for the others to do the same. They all sat down around her, with open ears, waiting to find out what went on between her and Roxas.

"Okay, so we talked for a while and then kind of got into a small argument…I guess you could call it." They all nodded, urging her to go on and not to skip any details.

"Well, he walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park and I followed him, feeling kind of bad and we sat down on the edge and talked a little. Then he leaned closer to me and we almost kissed." She exclaimed, the others giggling and squealing.

"Wait, you almost?" Naminé nodded. "Then what happened?" Olette asked, leaning forward, a little.

"My cell started vibrating so I pulled away to answer it. Turns out it was the wrong number. Roxas ended up falling into the fountain too." She giggled, blushing at the thought of Roxas and their 'almost kiss'.

"You didn't get your kiss then?" Kairi asked, sadness filling her voice. "Oh, that's terrible!" Olette and Selphie nodded in agreement. Naminé thought about it for a minute. She found it pretty weird that her cell would go off at that exact time. Maybe it was a sign…

"So does this mean that you two are like a couple now?" Selphie asked, placing her empty glass on the table.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I don't think he likes me like that."

"Naminé, he tried to kiss you. How can you say he doesn't like you? You rarely see Roxas in any kind of relationship other then just friends. In fact, you would be his first girlfriend." Kairi said, placing her cup next to Selphie's. "He's dangling bait in front of your face. Go for it!"

"I guess your right." She smiled, thinking of being with the blonde. Him holding her tight and not wanting to let go. Watching the sunset together. Going out to eat and watching movies, cuddling under a blanket, in a dark living room. None of that sounded like something Roxas would do.

"You two would make such a cute couple. I think you should ask him out, but do it when you're ready." Olette said, placing a hand on her thin shoulder. Naminé nodded really thinking it over.

If what they're saying is true: Roxas really does like me, then I should go for it, right? But what if I do and he rejects me because he just wants to be friends? But then why did he try to kiss me? Unless…unless I was imagining it and it never even happened! Get a grip Naminé! Now you're going insane!

Gah, when did life become so complicated?

* * *

**Oh boy, I hope that was okay. I mean, I finished this at 12:50am after a week of demanding school. Plus I changed a good chunk of this chapter when I was typing it, so it probably has a ton of mistakes in it. I apologize for that too. High school has taken a lot out of me but whatever.**

**I hope I didn't lose any of my fellow reviewers!**

**-Gets sporked-**

**Blame it on school and homework and icky Spanish class! I'm off to my wonderful bed now.**

**-Akina193**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of Many

**Um…haha, don't be mad! –is shot-**

**School is kicking my butt in a big bad way and I'm trying to juggle that and this…and -drum roll- my new boyfriend! So, I've been spending a lot of time with him and putting off writing. –is shot more- I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, I typed this in a couple hours, promising myself that it would be up by the end of the night, so excuse the mistakes if you see any. I tried to correct as many as I could. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I apologize for the really terrible chapter title.)**

Chapter 4: The First Day of Many

Ah, wonderful first day jitters. Namine gulped, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her sweater vest for the sixth time that morning. She originally just wanted to look good for her first day, but when this morning hit, everything had to be just _perfect._ While she brushed her blonde hair she wondered exactly what the people there were like. Are they as nice as her friends are now? Or would they be jealous, crazy, people who would try to make her life as miserable as they possible could? She would just have to find out.

"Don't think like that!" She hissed at her reflection. "It will be just like my old private school, I hope."

"Namine? Are you almost ready? You don't want to be late on your first day!" Amanda called, knocking on the closed door. Namine faced the door, slipping on her shoes and turned off her light, walking into the hallway. Her mother was pounding on an ancient camera, trying to get it to work.

"What's the camera for?" She asked, starting off down the hall. Her mother gave up with a heavy sigh and followed her daughter down the stairs.

"Well, I wanted to take a picture of you before you head off to school." She explained, placing the camera on the counter. Namine gave her mother an odd look, but decided not to ask. She watched her father wonder into the kitchen and grab his morning coffee.

"Morning dad." She said, walking over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled, placing the pot back down.

"Morning Namine, aren't you going to eat before you leave?" He asked, picking up the paper and turned back to the dining room.

"I'm not really hungry. Besides, if I eat now, It'll probably resurface by the time I get to school." She said, checking her bag for all the necessary supplies.

"Oh, how pleasant." He mumbled, sipping his coffee. Amanda grabbed her keys off the table and walked into the living room. She tapped her foot and checked her watch.

"Namine, we need to leave." She said, twirling the keys around her index finger. Namine sighed, picking up her backpack and waved goodbye to her father. He chuckled and waved back, remembering his first time at school.

"Have a good day!" He called before he heard the door shut. Namine walked down to the car, watching her feet the whole time. Amanda looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Namine, you'll do fine. Why are you so nervous? It's not like you're new to this."

"Well, I've never had two sort of famous friends before. What if people don't like me because they think I'm just trying to be like them? Or what if they think I'm a loser who is pretending to be their friend? Or what if they think-"

"Namine, calm down! You shouldn't care what other people think. If they think that your just trying to be famous or pretending to be their friend, let them think that because you, all your friends, and I know that you really are their friend. Just ignore them. They're lost souls anyway."

Namine gave her mother a slightly surprised look. She was a little shocked her mother would have so much to say on the subject. She figured her mother would just say something along the lines of "get over it" or something like that.

"Thanks mom, I'll try." She said, looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

When she finally arrived, she cautiously slipped out of the seat and walked around to the other side of the car. Her mother rolled down the window and noticed Kairi and Selphie running this way.

"Good morning Mrs. Alderson! Morning Nami!" Selphie said, approaching the car with Kairi in tow.

"Good morning girls! Oh, happy belated birthday Kairi."

"Thanks." She giggled, tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "Let's go Namine. The guys are waiting on the front steps." She said, tugging on the blonde's arm.

"Alright, hang on," She turned back to her mother. "I guess I'll see you later. Remember, I'm walking home with them today." She motioned to Kairi and Selphie who nodded.

"Okay, see you then. Good luck. " Amanda said, rolling up her window. She pulled away and turned back onto the main street that led back to their home. Namine faced her friends with a nervous look and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm a nervous wreck." She whispered, resisting the urge to run after her mother's car. Kairi and Selphie slung their arms around her shoulders as they started walking in the direction of the guys.

"It's okay to be nervous on your first day. Just don't let it get to you." Kairi said, placing her hand on Namine's back. "Stick with us and you'll be fine." Namine felt a little better, but not much. She then realized that Olette wasn't with them.

"Where is Olette?" She asked, looking around the lawn. There were no signs of her anywhere. Selphie and Kairi gave small shrugs.

"We saw her earlier. I guess she must have went into the school for something." Selphie replied and ran the rest of the way over.

"Good morning Namine." Sora greeted, his lips forming an unnaturally large smile. "Ready for school?"

Namine nodded, taking a seat next to Roxas who gave her a small wave. Already, she could hear the students whispering amongst themselves.

"Who's_ that_?_"_

"_She _knows Sora and Roxas?"

"Could she be a new model or something?" "Doubt it." 

Namine blushed and frowned, noticing the stares she was receiving from the people. None were good either. In fact, if looks could kill, she'd be dead on the spot. How come the others didn't notice the stares? Was it because they were used to it? Sensing her discomfort, Roxas leaned over and whispered "Just ignore them."

She nodded, turning away from the stares, hoping to jump into some conversation that the others were having. Tidus and Wakka were passing a blitzball back and forth while Tidus stood on his skateboard. Pence was taking random pictures of Hayner. Selphie was annoying Riku, explaining her view on what love really was. Sora and Kairi were discussing skittle flavors, and Roxas was staring off into space.

Roxas.

The two haven't said one thing about their 'almost kiss' and Namine didn't plan to. She kind of hoped that Roxas had forgotten about it, but highly doubted that because he was the one who initiated the kiss and then fell into the fountain. Just thinking about it made a brick red blush stain her cheeks.

"Uh, Namine?" Pence waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her flashback and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Smile!"

Click. Flash.

"You remind me of my mother. She was trying to take a picture of me this morning, but the camera was broken. Why are you taking pictures anyway?" Namine asked, taking the picture that he handed her. Her face was insanely red making the blush come back when Roxas looked down at it and chuckled.

"Well, I figured that I wasn't going to make it as a model," Hayner snickered at that. "So, I took up photography." He finished, snapping picture of Sora and Kairi. "Oh man, no more pictures left!"

"Oh, too bad." Roxas said through clenched teeth. Namine giggled, realizing the reason Roxas didn't want his picture taken.

"Have you seen enough cameras these past couple days?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. He sighed and nodded, rubbing his temples. She looked back over at Pence who was digging through his backpack. "Oh, wow." She sighed, watching him pull out another box and inserting the new pictures into the camera.

"I still can't believe that you actually wanted to be a _model. _Of all the things you could be in the world, you chose that!" Hayner threw his head back and laughed causing some people to look over with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Hayner, don't be mean. Pence would make a great model." Olette said, smoothing her skirt out and sitting down on the other side of Namine. "Hey."

"Hi, what have you been up to this morning?" Namine asked, noticing Olette's smile. Olette pointed to the school and turned her attention back to Namine. "The school?"

"Yeah, the office wanted to know if I would be interested in reading the morning announcements! Of course I had to say yes because I'd love to be a news anchor!" She squealed, jumping up.

"I didn't know that." Namine said, resting her head in her arms, watching her brunette friend's energy wear off. Olette stopped and turned to her with a look of shock.

"Really? It's one of the many dreams I have." She said, sitting back down next to the blonde, grabbing something out of her backpack. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Namine, everyone peering over her shoulder to read it.

_Good morning North Destiny High! As you all know it's indeed the first day of school and I; Olette Williams will be the morning announcer this year. When I am out or unable to fulfill my job, Yuna Takahashi will be standing in._

Olette pulled the paper out of Namine's hands and everyone looked at her.

"You all can hear the rest when I say it over the intercom." She said, stuffing the piece of paper back into her bag. "So, how are you?" She asked, turning to face Namine.

"Nervous, but it's slowly wearing off." Wow, that was a lie. Namine couldn't be more nervous if she tried. No need for anyone to know that, though, she sensed they did.

"Don't worry too much about them." Sora nodded in the direction of some random girls who sighed happily. "They shouldn't hurt you."

"Uh…thanks, Sora. That makes me feel a whole lot better…" She shook her head and slipped on her backpack, receiving more glares. The only thing she could think of to do was to glare back, which ultimately got her nowhere.

-----+-----

Walking into the school was like walking right into the middle of a battlefield; everyone was pushing, shoving, and screaming, trying to find friends that they haven't seen all summer. It was possibly one of the loudest public places Namine has ever set foot into. If it wasn't then it certainly falls into the top five.

Someone ran by knocking Namine off her feet and she fell backwards into Roxas' arms. He helped her back up, failing to notice the pink tint that crossed her face. She turned to him and silently thanked him. Was it always like this? She wondered, looking around. Some teachers were attempting to quiet the unruly students down, but failed miserably and gave up.

"It can't possibly be like this every morning?" She asked Kairi, as they clung onto each other.

"No, just the first couple of days because everyone is trying to find out where to go." She explained, being shoved into Selphie. "The only way to get through this is to push our way through."

"Sophomores are supposed to go to the cafeteria!" Riku yelled, pointing to a poster on the wall. "Follow me!"

Everyone grabbed onto each other and pushed their way through until they reached the stairs leading to the first floor. Namine felt bad about shoving some kid into another, trying to get through, but Roxas said not to care because everyone does I, which was completely true.

There were three tables set up in the middle of the cafeteria. Teachers handed out schedules one right after the other, not stopping once. Namine looked at the papers hanging off the tables. "A-H. I'm guessing they're going by last names, so I must be at that table." She said, walking over. Sora, Roxas, Pence, and Wakka followed.

After receiving their schedules, everyone but Namine and Sora went to there first block class. The two had first block together and Namine still need to be assigned a laptop, so Sora volunteered to take her to the multimedia room.

"So, this is the multimedia room?" Namine asked, pointing to a large brown door. Sora nodded, opening it up. The two poked their heads in and looked around.

"Her name's Mrs. Baker. She's pretty nice." He said placing his hands behind his head and slowly started in. Namine ran after him, almost bumping into him when he stopped. A lady with shoulder length brunette hair looked up and a smiled spread across her lips.

"Well good morning Mr. Hikaru. How was your summer?" She asked, backing her chair up a little. Sora shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. Namine laughed mentally at her chocolate haired friend. He either finds this teacher somewhat attractive or he can't take it when people call him _Mr. Hikaru. _She'd have to tell Kairi to start calling him that.

"It was fine. I met a new friend and here she is!" He said pointing to Namine. Namine smiled and waved shyly, when Mrs. Baker stood up.

"It's nice to meet you Miss.-"

"Namine Alderson." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Namine." She said, walking over to her smart board, writing the plans for today. "What can I do for you two?"

"I guess I need to be assigned a laptop."

Mrs. Baker nodded, walking over to a storage closet. She disappeared into it and started looking through boxes, producing a lot of loud bangs. Sora and Namine gave each other funny looks and turned their attention back to Mrs. Baker as she walked back into view holding a black laptop. Namine watched her quickly take down a number and place the computer back into the closet.

"Don't worry. You won't need to use it for a couple of days, so I'll keep it safe in the closet."

"Okay, thanks."

"It's no problem. I'll be sure to keep an eye for you in one of my classes." She said, waving and then sat back down at her desk. Namine glanced at Sora who was reading a sign about proper citation.

"Well, we should get to our first class before the bell rings. Thanks again!" Namine exclaimed, grabbing Sora and starting for the door.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Baker yelled, turning back to her computer. They both smiled and walked into the hallway. Namine hoped that all of her teachers were as nice as Mrs. Baker was. She highly doubted it, though. The two started off to their 1st block class slowly, that was until they checked the time.

"Class starts in 2 minutes!" Namine gasped, grabbing Sora. The two ran off down the hall and just made it to their English class, the bell ringing right as they walked in. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent getting her assigned laptop and was glad that she wasn't late on their first day.

Sora and Namine weren't the last ones in the classroom, though. A young, long raven-haired lady walked in humming a cheerful tune. She placed her bag on the teacher's desk and walked over to a stool taking a seat and grabbing a clipboard.

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Lockhart, your new English teacher. I've had some of you last year and some of you are knew, so let me just quickly take attende-"

The intercom suddenly clicked on, bringing some people out of their dazes and others out of their sleep.

"_Good morning North Destiny High! As you all know it's indeed the first day of school and I; Olette Williams will be the morning announcer this year. When I am out or unable to fulfill my job, Yuna Takahashi will be standing in._

_First off, I hope everyone had a fun-filled summer and didn't get too burned. This summer's sun was certainly a killer this year. _

_Second, pictures will be in two weeks, so remember to have your orders filled out by then. _

_Third, our school store will be open during break and lunch, so make sure you check that out because they're stocked with many helpful things, plus those delicious little drinks that you'll bought last year. _

_Oh! Also don't forget that homecoming will be on the weekend of the 28__th__ so get your tickets when they go on sale. There will be more on that later on in the month. _

_This has been Olette Williams with your morning announcements. Have a great first day everyone!"_

"Attendance!" Mrs. Lockhart exclaimed, shifting in her seat. After taking the attendance they went over the rules and what they will be doing throughout the year. Then she handed out the first assignment. "Alright class. This is just a small project that you will be doing with one other person. What you will end up doing is getting to know this person more. It's more for me, so I don't really care if you work with someone you know."

Namine noticed most of the class was staring Sora down. He seemed to notice it too and turned to Namine.

"You want to be my partner?" He asked quietly, hoping that the others would take a hint. She nodded and turned back to Mrs. Lockhart, already knowing she was dead to everyone.

At this point, she'd be lucky to see lunch.

-----+-----

Namine moved quickly to her next class, which was History with Mr. Leonhart. She had heard in her last class some girls talking about how intimidating he could be. He couldn't be as bad as everyone else though.

Namine kept her head down trying to avoid the unnecessary glares that were still being sent her way. She occasionally glanced up at the room numbers to see where she was and found the one she was looking for. Unfortunately, in the process of walking into the classroom, she met yet another girl, up close and a little too personal. The two fell onto the ground; papers and pencils scattered everywhere.

"Hey, watch were your going!" She exclaimed, dusting herself off. Namine cringed as the girl stomped away. She turned around and noticed that the girl had blonde hair that hung in braids. Beads completed her crazy hair look. Namine thought it looked pretty good and then realized she was still sitting on the floor. She scooped everything up, dropping a couple of pencils and a notebook in the process and sighed.

"Here."

She looked at the person who said it and couldn't have been more happy and embarrassed in her life.

"Roxas."

"You look like you need some help." He smiled; bending down to pick up the stuff that was on the floor. She flushed with embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Thanks. " She replied, taking her stuff from him. They walked over and placed everything on one of the desks and took a seat next to each other.

"So, I saw your run-in with Rikku. She's normally pretty nice. One issue she has is that she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. She's also friends with Yuna and Paine and they, especially Yuna, are always looking for dirt on people." He said catching Namine's attention. "She was probably in a hurry or something and that's why she snapped at you."

"Oh." Namine softly said, thinking about earlier. "She could have been a little nicer."

"Yeah well, not too many people are when they crash into someone." He chuckled. Seeing Namine frown, he quickly stopped and faced away from her. "Uh, sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I'm just not so sure I like it here." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"It'll get better." He said, pulling out his binder. She gave him a _yeah, right_ look and took out her own binder, wondering if it would in fact get better. A couple minutes later, Kairi, Olette, Riku, and Tidus walked in followed by their new teacher, Mr. Leonhart.

Namine found Mr. Leonhart to be pretty interesting. Sure, he looked intimidating, but he was pretty friendly when you got to know him. Apparently he was 24 and just got out of college with a degree in teaching history. The only thing you really had to worry about with him was making him angry. He made that pretty clear when some kids in the back of the room were goofing off and he gave them a warning that if they didn't stop, he'd keep them after school.

"Now that everyone has their new history book, I'd like you to quickly jot your name in it and set it aside for now. It won't be needed for a couple of days. For the remainder of the class, you may talk with your friends or do whatever you kids do." He said, walking to his desk.

"Alright! Lunch is soon!" Tidus exclaimed, punching the air like he had just won the lottery. The entire class turned to face him, some rolling their eyes including Mr. Leonhart. "What? I'm hungry." He said, shoving all his stuff in his bag.

"When are you not?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the blonde nibble randomly on a piece of paper. "Give me that!" He ripped the paper out of his mouth, shaking his head. "Honestly Tidus, do you ever act your age?"

"I'm 15! I'll act my age when I feel like it!" He pouted, crossing his arms like a child would when they didn't get their way. "I'll act five if I want to!"

"Go right ahead." Kairi cut in, giggling at his irate expression. "We wouldn't want you any other way." The others laughed until the bell rang and everyone got up to go to lunch.

In the halls, Sora caught up to everyone, panting like he had just run a marathon. They waited for him to regain his breath before anyone started asking questions.

"Uh, Sora? What were you running from?" Riku asked, looking back down the hall only to see people going about their day, minding their own business. The brunette glanced around and then back up at his silver haired friend.

"Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They wanted to interview me for the school paper. When I said maybe some other time, they chased me!" He shouted, waving his arms around. Kairi covered his mouth.

"You want them to notice you?" She whisper-hissed, pushing a little harder against his mouth. He shook his chocolate spikes quickly and licked her hand. She gasped and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, wiping her hand off on his shirt. "Sicko."

"I'm hungry!" Tidus whined, pulling on Roxas's shirt. He shrugged him off, shooting him a dangerous look.

"Lay off." He growled, moving next to Namine.

"But I'm hungry!" He stomped his foot, catching more peoples attention.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat before Tidus starts crying." Olette said, grabbing his collar and dragging him toward the cafeteria.

-----+-----

The next two classes, which Namine had, were science with Miss. Kisaragi and multimedia with Mrs. Baker. Coincidentally, Roxas was in those classes making Namine feel more…_safe._ And because Miss. Kisaragi was very young and 'bouncy', they didn't really do anything in her science class except talk about their summer. In her multimedia class, though…

Roxas and Namine had walked in and took their seats next to each other. She looked around and noticed that they were only about 12 students in it. That surprised her a little.

Mrs. Baker walked into the room placing her folders and papers on her desk. She looked around at everyone and spotted Namine, waving. Namine smiled and waved back causing half the room to give her dirty looks. Like she hadn't gotten enough of those today.

"Good after- "

"Hold on!" Sora yelled bursting into the room, completely out of breath. "I'm here! Please don't mark me absent!" He flopped onto his chair and grabbed his binder out of his backpack. Mrs. Baker shook her head and grabbed a stack of papers off her desk.

"I won't mark you absent, try to be on time next time, though." She said, passing around the new forms for her class. "These need to be signed and returned before any of you can use the Internet."

"More forms?" Someone from the back yelled.

"Oh Axel, stop your whining. It's possibly the easiest grade you'll get in her, providing you actually do it." She looked over the rim of her glasses at him and smirked. He turned to face his blonde haired friend, Demyx and Mrs. Baker walked back over to her desk.

Because no one was allowed on the Internet, the class just talked about it for the remainder of the time. Namine was about to go out of her mind with boredom. She may have liked school, but she hated participating in long conversations, especially about computers. A small yawn had escaped her mouth and she quickly glanced at the clock.

"Just three more minutes..." She muttered, resting her head in her hand. 

Eventually the bell rang and everyone jumped up, grabbing his or her things and bolted out the door. Namine, Roxas, and Sora made their way out onto the front lawn and over to a tree where the rest of their friends sat, blocking out the hot afternoon sun.

"Hey guys!" Selphie jumped up. "I see Namine survived her first day!"

"Just barely." She mumbled receiving a hug from the hyper brunette. "I just hope things don't get out of control or anything. That's the last thing I need."

"That won't happen with us around!" Sora exclaimed slinging an arm around her shoulder. Roxas seethed and started walking.

He wasn't getting _jealous_, was he?

"Aside from the glares, do you think your going to like it here?" Tidus asked, hopping onto his skateboard. Namine grabbed her hair and pulled it over her shoulder.

"I hope so."

-----+-----

"How was your first day of school, Namine?" Jeremy asked, spooning some carrots onto his plate. 

"Oh yes, tell us all about it!" Amanda insisted taking her seat across from her husband at the dinner table.

"It went pretty well." She said taking a sip of her water. "I'm in a couple of classes with Roxas-"

"Roxas Hikaru?" Asked Jeremy.

"Uh, yes dad, Roxas Hikaru. Anywa-"

"Oh, he's the one you have a crush on! I've seen those lovely picture you draw of him!" Her mother said tapping her fork against her plate. Namine gasped, backing her chair up a little. Why would her mother snoop around in her stuff? She's never done it before!

"Mother! You looked in my sketchbook? That's like my diary!" She exclaimed, tossing her napkin onto the table. She had never shown anyone her sketchbook because most of the pictures were meant for her eyes ONLY. Her mother was seriously just out there to embarrass her.

"Relax Nami, I only saw a couple. You really have a talent in drawing romantic pictures. You've even mastered the kiss."

"The _kiss_?" Jeremy asked looking between Amanda and Namine with an eyebrow raised. Namine slouched in her seat, hiding her face in her hands. _"Just kill me now! Please, just do it!" _She screamed in her head.

"When Namine was little she asked me how to draw two people kissing. It was so adorable!" Amanda said, thinking of the memory. Namine was mentally stabbing the memory and herself for even thinking of asking that question.

"You'll have to show me these pictures sometime." He said, bringing Namine back to reality. Did he not just hear her complaining about her mother seeing them?

"Uh, maybe some other time, dad." She whispered, peeking out of the slits she made with her fingers. "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore. May I please be excused?"

"Of course, Namine." Her mother said, taking a bite of her salad. Namine nodded and escaped off to the comfort of her room, still a little angry with her mother.

She reached under her mattress and pulled out her sketchbook, flipping through the first couple of pages, a blush growing every time she found a page with Roxas on it. _"If he ever saw these I don't know what I'd do." _She thought, tracing a finger along the side of the book. "I've had my fill of embarrassment tonight…" She whispered, closing the book and sticking it back under the mattress. "Just as long as no one else sees them." Namine then realized that she needed a bunch of papers signed for tomorrow.

Rolling onto her stomach, she sighed, thinking about what her new life would be like a couple months from now. Will people ever stop glaring at her? And what about Roxas and her? That kiss had to have meant something…

Namine wished she had the answers to these questions. If only she knew ahead of time what happens when you upset a bunch of fangirls without even trying.

**I apologize for the sucky chapter, but I really wanted to get this done. I can't fully blame school or my BF for not getting this done sooner because I did have some free time that I was just too lazy to use. When I get the time (that isn't spent wasting away in my room) I'll fix the mistakes, but as you've probably guessed, I don't have a beta. Not sure if I really want one either. **

**This was done while listening to "Superstar" By Toy-box, so I'm not completely sane right now.**

**Slightly important- Uhhhm, hopefully this won't confuse anyone. Erase the multimedia class being mandatory from your minds. Things will take place in that class later on, but it just doesn't make sense that a bunch of 10****th**** graders would be lugging around a laptop owned by the school. So, just pay no attention to that small part in the last chapter and in the beginning/middle of this one. Sora and Roxas still have laptops though. **

**Okay, now I can finally end this longish author note. Anyway, you know the drill…**


End file.
